


When We're Ready

by JustAnotherF1Fangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherF1Fangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherF1Fangirl
Summary: Max and Daniel are peacefully cuddled up in Max's hotel room until Max sees their helmet swap post and its caption.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	When We're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya
> 
> So, this is my first work and I don't really like it. I just couldn't find the right words because English isn't my first language. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes please point them out cus I'd love to improve my writing.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy :)

Daniel’s eyes are fixated on the screen, watching the weird show he and Max had found while lazily flipping through the channels of the hotel-tv and cuddling on the bed. The show has got a hard-to-follow plot (or better said, no plot at all), so Daniel finds it rather hard to follow.

“Daniel?”

The called one tears his eyes away from the TV-screen and sees his boyfriend staring at his phone. He looks up from the device and Dan sees his eyes are filled with panick, anger and something that’s probably tears.

Dan slightly untangles himself from their cudled-up state and asks: “What’s wrong, Maxy?”

Max struggles out of the Aussie’s hold and furiously gets up from the bed.

“What’s wrong, _what’s wrong_?!” He hisses. “What’s wrong is the caption on our helmet swap post!”

The enraged Dutchman shoves his phone in Dan’s face. It's too close for Daniel to read and Max's hands are trembling with anger, which also isn't helping.

Dan takes the phone from his boyfriend’s hold and studies the picture with accompanying caption.

It’s Max holding his pink, green and blue helmet, and himself holding Max’ white helmet with the orange lion on top. Both boys are smiling. Dan’s arm is draped over Max’s shoulder and the Dutchman’s hand on his lower back.

The caption reads:

‘_One year on. Missing bae like crazy. Helmet swap super necessary.’_

The Aussie looks back at Max. His eyes are nearly popping out of its sockets with anger while staring at Daniel.

“What’s wrong with the caption, Maxy?” He asks cautiously.

“What the _fuck_ Dan!” Max erupts. “You called me ‘bae’ while we both haven’t even come out yet! Don’t you know how fucking irresponsible that is? What if the media finds out, hmm? Or the other drivers? Or the team-principals? Jesus Christ, what if my dad finds out. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He screams, worry slowly seeping into his words.

He starts pacing back and forth through his hotel room and mumbling to himself in Dutch.

“Pap heeft het vast al door, hij gaat me sowieso vermoorden als ik thuis kom. Hij wil vast niet meer mijn vader zijn en ik ben een schande voor de familie Verstappen en...“

Daniel lets the younger one pace for a little while, slightly dazed by how quickly this situation escalated, before letting Max’s phone slip onto the covers, muting the TV and getting up.

He walks towards the pacing boy and gently places his hand on Max’s shoulder. Max immediately turns around and hides his face in the crook of Dan’s neck.

The brunette starts crying uncontrollably, shoulders jerking violently with every sob. Dan wraps his arms around his boyfriend and starts rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Max often has mood swings, but Daniel knows that right now, Max is genuinely upset.

“I’m sorry," Dan whispers and pressing a kiss to the sobbing boy’s temple. "I just thought the fans would like it."

Max simply nods, not able to use his voice yet.

Dan is whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ears and after a few moments the sobs get less intense and his breathing is somewhat more even.

“I’m sorry,” Dan repeats.

The Dutchman buries his face even deeper into his boyfriend’s now-drenched T-shirt and draws in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, too. It’s just...” His voice is hoarse and muffled by the shirt. “I’m scared.”

Dan knows exactly what he’s talking about. The unstoppable stream of what-ifs:

_What if they’ll see us? What if they’ll send it to every paper they know? What if no one supports us? What if we get fired because of this and will never race again?_

_ What if, what if, what if..._

And _he_ has got a probably-supporting dad.

“I know,” Daniel whispers. “me too.”

The Aussie pulls back slightly and cups Max’s cheeks, forcing the Dutchman to look into his brown eyes with his own red-rimmed ones.

“I love you.” Dan whispers and Max manages a wry smile.

“I love you, too.”

Dan brushes their lips together in a gentle, soft kiss and for a moment all negative thoughts disappear.

“We’ll tell them when we’re ready,” Daniel mumbles against Max's lips.

"When we're ready," Max agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> That was it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave kudos or maybe even a comment. That would definetely brighten up my day in this sad life I'm living.
> 
> :)


End file.
